


Control

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: Draco is rude at work, and Harry reminds him of his manners.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShayaLonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaLonnie/gifts), [dulce_de_leche_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulce_de_leche_go/gifts), [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/gifts).



> This may be blamed on shayalonnie, dulce-de-leche-go, and colubrina.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr.

The sound of a masculine throat clearing, an all too familiar sound, made Draco’s left eyebrow twitch just slightly.

If it hadn’t had been for the words that had just left his mouth –  _the weasel wouldn’t know how to keep his cock in his pants if it had come with directions_  – it might have been easier to pass it off as a joke. But the sneer on his face and the depredation in his voice could not be argued against.

Especially since the man standing behind him had heard it with his own ears.

Turning his head just enough to see over his shoulder, Draco swallowed carefully at the blank look on Harry Potter’s face.  _Shite_.

“We’ll discuss this later.” Harry’s voice was just as blank as his face though his words were directed to Draco. Turning to the other assembled aurors of the task force, Harry cleared his throat and waved his wand so that the papers in his hands were distributed amongst everyone. “All right, let’s go over these quickly…”

Draco watched Harry closely throughout the briefing, noticing that Harry never once looked directly at the blond for longer than a fleeting moment.  _Double shite_.

*.*.*.*.*

Hours later, and fresh from the shower, Draco flopped down onto the couch of his flat with a pained grunt. A stray stinging hex from one of their targets had caught him under the arm, bruising three ribs that Granger had prodded and poked and pronounced unbroken. Granger held out a pain potion for later and he was instructed home by Harry, who had then turned and left the room without another word.

Hermione had quirked a brow and looked at Draco with amused brown eyes. “What did you do to get his knickers in a knot?”

The blond had mumbled something before snatching the potion bottle from her dainty hand and huffed out of the exam room at St. Mungo’s, slipping out the nearest exit, and apparating home.

The pain potion was downed along with a chocolate biscuit, followed by a scalding hot shower, and then three more chocolate biscuits. Draco was slumped, dozing on the couch with his eyes closed and wearing only a pair of baggy cotton sleep shorts when the Floo flaring up into a brilliant green and the sound feet hitting the floorboards made him jerk up from his position.

Grey eyes popped open and he went for his wand, just as his gaze hit the disheveled brunette hair and Floo-green eyes of Harry James Potter, whose own gaze was already locked on Draco.

And he did  _not_  look pleased.

Draco swallowed hard, before shifting back to lounge on the couch, purposefully tensing his abdominal muscles and smirking when Harry’s eyes flickered down, lingering. He could feel his cock twitch in his shorts, hardening as those green eyes continued to trail down his body, from abs to hips and down to his bare feet.

When Harry looked back up into Draco’s eyes, the blond shuddered at the heat blazing behind the green.

“You were rude today, Draco.” Harry’s voice is soft as he drops his bag on the floor just beside the fireplace. Malfoy twitched slightly. Harry knew how much he hated things being in the wrong place, and bags did not belong on the floor beside the Floo.

“ _I_  was rude? I wasn’t the only participant in that conversation, Potter.” Draco huffed, slouching down into the couch and slinging one arm up and over his eyes.

He wasn’t expecting the sudden weight that settled on his thighs, nor the hands that curled around his wrist and pulled his arm from his face. Harry was hovering over him, making his cock harden completely and his breath catch in his lungs.

“No, but we have discussed this; many times, in fact.” The brunette’s tongue dragged across his lower lip as he tilts his head, looking down at Draco. His fingers flexed around the pale wrist in his grip before his other hand dropped and trapped Draco’s free hand as well.

Swallowing hard, Draco’s gaze never left Harry’s as he settled down on his thighs, wrists encircled in an iron grip and his twitching cock pressed against his arse.

“I think this calls for punishment, Malfoy.” Eyes gleaming down at the other man, Harry’s lips twitch into a familiar smirk. Just as Draco opens his mouth, perhaps to protest, the other man strikes, pressing his mouth hard against his, tongue pushing between his lips and tasting his mouth.

Draco let out a low moan as Harry’s tongue circled his, drawing it out with slow strokes. Suddenly, Harry pulled back and stood from Draco’s lap, his lips pinked and already a bit swollen from their kisses. His smirk of satisfaction could only mean that Draco looked the same.

“Take off the shorts, Draco.” His voice was soft but firm, and Draco’s cock twitched again in acknowledgement.

Standing, the blond tugged at the strings on his shorts, untying them and letting them sag lower and lower down his hips until the only thing holding them up was his hard cock.

Harry’s eyes flickered down, lingering on the still covered erection before he looked up at Draco again. “ _Off_.”

Goosebumps broke out across his skin, making him shudder, as he flicked the shorts off with two fingers. The soft, worn cotton pooled around his bare feet as he was left completely nude to Harry’s burning gaze.

He stepped closer then, reaching out to drag one finger down Draco’s chest. “As I was saying. You were rude today, Draco, and it’s something I don’t plan on discussing again. Maybe tonight will reinforce the memory.”

Grey eyes narrowed, Draco watches Harry as his finger drags down, down past his pectorals, over the ridges of his stomach, through the closely shorn blond curls and along his throbbing cock until he reaches the very tip.

Harry swiped his finger through the bit of fluid already beading at the tip, smirking as he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean. Draco’s soft groan of appreciation only makes the smirk widen.

With a wave of his wand, Harry secures the Floo and the locks and wards around the flat before circling his hand around Draco’s cock in a firm grip. “Come along, little boy.”

Unable to resist Harry’s orders or his hand on his cock, Draco grunts softly as he’s pulled by the bits to the bedroom. Once there, Harry paused for a moment, fingers flexing around his shaft and tugging once, twice just lightly enough to make him moan again before releasing him.

“On your knees.”

Draco’s shoulders had twitched before he dropped to his knees in front of Harry, looking up at him, eyes the dark grey of storm clouds with anticipation and lust. When Harry moved around him, the blond began to turn towards him before a sharp smack on his arse stilled his movement.  

“ _Don’t move_.”

Grunting softly as the hard floor dug into his knees, Draco’s thighs tremble slightly as he held his position. The soft jingle is his only warning before the leather collar settles around his neck, the shining chain lead wrapped around Harry’s hand.

If his cock hadn’t been hard before, it would be now. As it is, it is almost painfully erect, tapping against his stomach with every movement and leaving smears of precome on his pale skin.

Harry’s fingers stroke through his fine blond hair, murmuring. “You’re so pale; you flush so easily. You are just  _so_   _pretty_.” When he stepped back around into Draco’s line of sight, he swallowed hard at Harry’s now nude form; his cock flushed dark red with his own arousal.

Where Draco is long and straight, nestled in fine, neat blond curls, Harry is shorter and thicker by just enough to hit every spot in his body that makes him cry out, and almost fully shaven. Being a bit hairier than Draco, he had gotten fed up with the blond’s complaints about the hair whenever he went down on him, so he had fixed the problem and found that he liked it better that way anyway.

Harry tugged on Draco’s leash, smirking when his cock twitched in response to the light pressure around his neck. “Now, how should we take care of this? Maybe a spanking?” He watched the grey eyes narrow; his mouth kept shut. “No, you enjoy that too much. Maybe…” He trailed off before grinning and tugging on the leash again. “Up on the bed, lay on your back.”

Draco pushed to his feet, letting out a soft grunt at a twinge in his knee, before he crawled up onto the bed, lying flat on his back. His fingers twitched, the urge to grasp his cock and tug it almost overwhelming.

“ _No touching_.” There is no warning before Harry’s mouth circled the head of Draco’s cock, pulling a shout from the blond as he sucked, tongue swirling around the head. He doesn’t take him any deeper into his mouth, slowly sucking and lightly stroking his tongue along the inch or so of flesh that he held in his mouth.

A guttural groan ripped from Draco’s throat as he threw his head back, fingers clawing at the blanket tossed across the bed. “ _Fuck_.”

“If you’re lucky.” Harry had pulled back from his cock to speak and Draco whimpered with the loss. A sharp nip at his hip, Harry stood again, smirking as he pulled on the lead. “Sit up, on all fours.”

Draco groaned again, rolling over and pulling himself up onto his hands and knees. He felt Harry crawl up behind him and settle between his spread legs, his hard cock grazing Draco’s leg. Where his own erect cock was laying flat against his stomach, Harry’s always stuck straight out and that was just one of the many things that made his mouth water about the brunette who was wrapping his fingers around his sack and tugging just enough to create a sense of pressure, forcing back his orgasm even more.

Harry chuckled at Draco’s sounds of disappointment. He slid his hand from his balls and up to circle the girth, stroking slowly all the way up the length then back, liberally smearing the leaking fluid from the tip to the base.

Letting out a cry, Draco’s head sunk to the bed as his hips jerked back against Harry.

With another tug on the leash, Harry pulled Draco up from the kneeling position to lean against him, back to chest, his hand still moving so, so slowly along the length of his cock. He grunted softly at a particularly enticing move of the blond’s hips that nestled his cock between his arse cheeks.

Draco gasped, his head falling back on Harry’s shoulder when the other man swiped his thumb across the sensitive tip and down the frenulum, his orgasm rising as his balls tighten.

Suddenly, Harry pulled his hand away and Draco let out a sharp cry, whimpering as his cock twitches and swells. The other man pressed his precome covered hand to Draco’s stomach and murmured in his ear. “You’re so flushed and pretty. You must be ready to come, aren’t you,  _Malfoy_?”

“ _Yes_! Fuck, please, Harry! Stop teasing!” Draco’s voice had taken on a petulant whine as he continued to grind his arse back against Harry’s cock, gasping as the other man’s nails scrapped over his trembling stomach.

“No.” His voice amused, Harry turns his head enough to look at Draco’s pained face, normally pale cheeks flushed, eyes heavily lidded and the deep dark grey of steel. His fingers crept down his stomach to stroke his cock again, just for a moment and enough to make the blond cry out in want, before pulling back again and eliciting another shout.

Pushing Draco down again, Harry swatted his arse hard, once on each cheek, and chuckled as his hips twitched and circled in the air. His long pale cock was flushed and bright red, steadily leaking fluid, and bollocks drawn tight against his shaft. Draco was ready to come, right on the edge again, and Harry wasn’t done just yet.

A sharp bite on his arse made Draco jerk, turning his head to glare at Harry, who only grinned back unrepentantly. After a wandless wave of his hand, a moment later a bottle of lube slapped into Harry’s hand.

Coating his fingers and stroking his cock until it was shiny, Harry slid his fingers between Draco’s cheeks, rubbing and slowly working him loose. Draco, meanwhile, began groaning as soon as his fingers slipped into him, gasping and panting, garbled words falling from his mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Merlin… yes! Just  _please_ , fucking… that way…!”

Harry smirked before pulling away again, leaning back just enough that he wasn’t touching any part of Draco’s skin.

“Fucking hell, Harry!  _Fuck me_!” Draco snarled, his hands fists in the now rumpled blankets.

He let out a sharp laugh, smacking Draco’s arse again, hard enough this time that a bright red hand print blossomed within moments. The blond’s sharp yelp of pained surprise is awarded by Harry leaning in and carefully sliding his cock into him.

Draco lets out a long, deep moan, his head falling and sweaty hair sticking to his forehead. Once Harry is settled deep within him, hips pressed against his, he waits for a long moment, unmoving. His hand slipped around and curled around Draco’s cock, stroking the restlessly twitching and leaking shaft.

When his muscles tightened around him, Harry let out a sharp grunt before pulling his hips back slowly and thrusting back into him. Draco’s cock twitched hard, throbbing almost violently in Harry’s hand as he continued to thrust, slow and steady, fingers stroking in opposite time.

With a shout, Draco pushed back hard against Harry, who pulled hard on the lead still wrapped around his hand, pulling the other man up against him again. “Good boy; fuck, you’re so… tight,  _fuck_!” Harry gasped at the change in angle, thrusting hard enough that the slap of skin on skin was a loud clap in the room.

Hissing, Harry dropped the lead and released Draco’s cock to grasp his hips. “Hold on!” He pulled back and thrust back in hard, before doing the same, over and over, fucking hard into Draco’s arse.

In response, Draco reached back, one hand tangling in Harry’s far messier than usual hair, the other digging into his arse, fingertips pressing hard into the skin, leaving marks.

For long moments, the only sound is their gasping and grunting, skin slapping against skin, as Harry fucked Draco, hard and fast. As soon as he picked up speed and pressure, Draco let out a shout as he came, fluid shooting from his cock and all over his chest and the bed.

Harry growled as Draco flexed around his thrusting cock before pushing him down to the bed, laying on top of him as he continued to fuck him, harder and faster until he choked back a cry of his own by sinking his teeth into Draco’s shoulder as he came as well.

They laid shuddering together until Harry carefully withdrew and rolled over onto the bed, collapsing on his back and panting hard for a while before he turned his head and grinned at Draco.

The blond laid on the bed, eyes closed and back heaving with his breathing. Bright green eyes trailed down his naked, sprawled body before flicking back up to his face with a laugh. “Did I manage to kill you this time?”

One grey eye peeled back and glared half-heartedly before falling closed again with a huff. “Never.”

Harry snickered before wordlessly summoning his wand. With a few waves, they and the bed were cleaned, leaving only the lingering scent of sex in the room.

Dropping his wand to the bed, Harry rolled to his side and reached over, sluggishly unsnapping the collar from around Draco’s neck and tugging it out from underneath him carefully before pushing it away. One hand curled around his wrist, tugging Draco’s arm over closer to him until he could press his mouth to his fingers.

They laid together for a long few moments, before Draco opened his eyes, turning to look over at Harry. “I am sorry for what I said earlier; it was unbearably rude.”

One brow arching as Harry looked back at Draco before he let out a short laugh. “It’s all right. I know you two will never really get along, just…” He let out a heavy sigh before peering at the other man. “Just try not to say things like that in public anymore?”

Draco nodded. “Deal.” He twisted his hand around and grabbed Harry’s arm, dragging him closer in order for him to press his mouth to his, kissing him slow and deep. When they were breathless, Draco pulled back and smirked, wiggling his brows. “Now, how about a shower?”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes before heaving himself up off the bed. “We definitely need one, after  _that_.”

The blond grinned, watching his husband walk nude into the bathroom with an interested twitch of his cock before he hopped up from the bed and strode after him.


End file.
